Song Drabble meme!
by Rukia.K.Kurosaki
Summary: Colección de drabbles de holic. las reglas del meme estan adentro. hoy el turno del Douwata.10 canciones, poco tiempo y ganas de probar cosas nuevas! El primero no me maten... R


Song drabble meme

1)elegí un personaje, pareja o fandom que te guste

2) prendé tu reproductor de música y prográmalo para que suene aleatorio.

3)Escribí un drabble para cada canción. Sólo tenés el tiempo de duración de la canción para terminarlo. Empezas cuando comienza la canción y paras cuando termina.

4)Hace 10 y después postealos!

Shape Of my heart

Cuantas veces lo maltraté, y ahora solamente puedo arrepentirme. Nunca creí que aceptaría amarlo de esta manera tan loca, pero así es. Ahora extraño su presencia junto a mí, su protección. Me gustaría poder gritarle a todos que se alejen de él, que Doumeki Shizuka no va a interesarse nunca en ellas, sus locas admiradoras, que sólo tendrá ojos para mi. Pero temo que ya no sea así, lo alejé por tanto tiempo que ahora empiezo a creer que perdí mi oportunidad. Por suerte seguiré intentado reconquistarlo.

Waka Waka

La música suena, fuerte y movida. La fiesta va para rato. Estamos cerca del campeonato mundial de fútbol y todos estamos festejando la primera victoria de nuestro equipo. Lo veo sentado a mi lado con la camiseta de nuestro seleccionado, con su siempre serio rostro, sin embargo se que esta feliz, igual que todos. Siempre fue muy buen deportista, y muy competitivo en la cancha incluso si uno no pudiera creerlo de alguien como él.

Zetsubou Billy

No puedo creer que me esté haciendo ver esta serie. Llena de locuras y peleas de poderes y convicciones. Quien es la verdadera justicia, quien es la ley...

A Shizuka le agrada L y yo no puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con él Light me parece demasiado loco. De cualquier manera no comprendo el porque de tanta fascinación por esta serie. Por suerte ya esta por acabar y así podremos hacer lo que yo quiero, ir a pasear, o quizás tal vez quedarnos abrazados y cubiertos por una manta, hace demasiado frio afuera.

Who i am

Siempre creí que no necesitaría de alguien que me amara, pero cuando conocí a watanuki kimihiro, todo eso se me vino abajo. A veces me gustaría acabar con la locura de esta vida que llevo, pero no podría abandonarlo, ni mucho menos perderlo. Hay días en que me pregunto por que es tan difícil que las cosas salgan como deseo, quiero que me quiera , solo por lo que soy, pero ni siquiera si pierdo la mitad de mi sangre o si doy mi vida, siento algo de aprecio de su parte. Y de repente escucho cosas como que sabía que estaría a salvo, porque estoy con él y empiezo a creer que con el tiempo, podré ganarme algo del amor que parece dispuesto a repartirle a todos menos a mi.

No me molesta tengo tiempo para esperarlo.

Leave out all the rest

El frío sudor empapando mi remera, era algo que no me agradaba sentir, pero las pesadillas siempre me dejaban así. Esa sería otra noche en la que me costaría volver a dormir. Volví a soñar con tu muerte y no es algo con lo que este muy gustaría poder contarte todas estas cosas, quizá así no serias tan descuidado.

Ayer discutimos, por primera vez, ya que no suelo enfadarme, pero anoche casi mueres de nuevo, y me asuste, dije cosas que no debía. Espero que puedas perdonarme, y que me permitas seguir protegiéndote, porque te amo y no quiero perderte.

Vos ya sabes

No podía creer su mal trato para conmigo, hace dos días que me declaré y no obtuve ninguna respuesta de su parte. No puedo creerlo! Doumeki Shizuka no le había dicho nada, y parecía como si incluso no supiera si algo malo pasara conmigo, estoy enojado y algo deprimido, por su culpa ahora me levanto de mal humor.

Al final del día me sorprendió mucho que me dijera que su novio no puede andar solo por la calle por los espíritus, y ahí recodé que parte de su estupidez es una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Y si realmente lo se, es demasiado denso a veces, incluso para su propio bien.

Decode.

Como saber si confesarle mi amor, si siempre está tan loco. No puedo estar seguro de sus sentimientos para conmigo. No se como llegamos a esta situación, pero aquí estoy soñando despierto con él, con aquel que suelen llamar mi amigo, y mi protegido, a veces me pregunto si se sentirá asqueado por mi, si llegase a enterarse de que lo amo. Por suerte mi mascara de seriedad nunca va a permitirle saber que es lo que realmente me pasa. Se que a veces lo desea, quiere comprenderme, pero se que es lo mejor. Si quiere acercarse a Kunogi, me parece bien, pero no voy a permitir que se lastime. Te conocía de pies a cabeza, y eso me llevó enamorarme de vos, no me arrepiento, pero se que esto en algún momento va a matarme.

The kill

No me gusta mentir, pero que más puedo hacer… ¿reírme en tu cara de lo que estas diciendo?, estoy perdidamente enamorado de Himawari. Caería al piso de la risa, pero dime, ¿me levantarías?. Rogaría eternamente que me correspondieras, pero ¿ lo harías? No te tengo miedo a ti, solo a tu rechazo. Prefiero cerrarme a todo lo que tiene que ver con vos, porque estas matándome, así soy Doumeki, solo un joven que te ama, ¿acaso no puedes ver al verdadero Watanuki? Mírame a los ojos, descúbrelo.

Solo te quise a vos y así será para siempre, vamos quebrá la mascara. Acá estoy.

That`s the way i like it

No puedo creer que Himawari me dijera que no sos mi tipo, que tengo que dejar de pensar en vos, se que es porque todas ellas te encuentran atractivo. Pero es así como a mí me gustas, y se que sos todo mi tipo, lo se porque te conozco. Aprendí a quererte, silencioso, fuerte, protector y sé que así te quiero. Yuuko me explico que incluso si pudiéramos estar juntos nuestro futuro sería difícil, siendo dos hombres, pero se que mientras este con vos, es eso lo que quiero y así es como me gusta, siempre con vos.

The call

¿será posible que estés engañándome? No se nada de vos durante la semana siempre en la facultadad, y casi sin llamadas, salvo ese día, llamaste para decir que me acostara que ibas a llegar tarde a la tiende, a casa… Dijiste que era un trabajo práctico, pero pude oír la música de fondo. Quisiera saber si esto de esperar hasta que yuuko-san regrese esta separándonos... No puedo salir de la tienda, mi tiempo está detenido, pero el tuyo no… hice aparece un espejo, uno que me permitiría verte, y te vi, con una chica, ella te abrazaba y vos la tenías de la cintura…¿ puede ser?, acaso ¿este es el fin de nuestra historia?

N/A: Bueno, espero que no hayan salido tan horrible, la primera vez haciendo drabbles, y para colmo elegí hacer un meme musical… ojala les guste R&R.

Feliz 25 de mayo (atrasado) a todos!

-en Argentina festejando el Bicentenario!-


End file.
